beyblade_remakefandomcom-20200215-history
Dragoon GT
Dragoon GT is an Beyblade featured under the Engine Gear System toyline. This Beyblade is the seventh model in the "Dragoon" series following the A-89 Dragoon G. It utilizes the Type 5 Engine Gear - Turbo Left which equips the Left Engine Gear Turbo Core with an Instant Release Blade Base which gives this Bey a shorter, but more powerful burst of speed when activated. Other features of this Engine Gear top include an Upper Attack-style Attack Ring and removable "Metal Grip" Customize Engine Weight tip that is interchangeable with other Customize Engine Weight tips. The original Starter Set, released by Takara Tomy in June 2003, included a blue Neo Reverse Shooter, red Dragon Winder and white Turbo Winder. Hasbro would release a starter pack featuring this Beyblade internationally during 2004. This Beyblade was featured in the "Beyblade: G-Revolution" anime and the "Beyblade" manga as the signature Bey for character Tyson Granger before he upgraded to a more advanced model. Bit Chip: Dragoon This Bit Chip is white and uses a sticker featuring Dragoon. It is in a battle-style pose, clawing at the center on a yellow, four-sided Beyblade over a blue background. Attack Ring: G-Upper * Weight: 7 grams * Attack: 4/4 * Defense: 3/4 * Endurance: 1/4 G-Upper succeeds Dragoon G's Eight Spiker but uses less spikes than its predecessor. Now, it has four spikes again like Dragoon V2 however, it has four dragon heads between each blade. Since the amount of spikes have decreased, they have more spacing between them to accommodate those dragon heads. The four spikes are each curved, using blue "G" stickers and red stickers depicting the Dragoon emblem beside the name "DRAGOON GT". As for the dragon heads, their snouts protrude outwards and use a green, triangular sticker for their eye. Weight Disk: Ten Wide * Weight: 14 grams * Attack: 1/4 * Defense: 0/4 * Endurance: 4/4 Ten Wide is the next in the series of Wide Weight Disks following Dragoon S' Eight Wide, now with two additional sides. As a result, it is both the widest and heaviest of them. Engine Gear: Left Engine Gear Turbo * Weight: 7 grams * Attack: 4/4 * Defense: 1/4 * Endurance: 1/4 * Engine Hau: 2/4 Left Engine Gear Turbo is a specially-built Engine Gear, and the upgrade to Dragoon G's Left Engine Gear, now with a Custom Engine Weight for extra balance. It is the first Engine Gear with a rubber tip on it so its speed and attack power are increased while its endurance is decreased. Blade Base: Instant Release/First Clutch Base * Weight: 7 grams * Attack: 3/4 * Defense: 1/4 * Endurance: 1/4 Instant Release is a white Blade Base designed with two sets of three opposite facing spikes on two sides. Customize Engine Weight: Metal Grip * Weight: 3 grams * Attack: 4/4 * Defense: 1/4 * Endurance: 1/4 Metal Grip is a silver Customize Engine Weight with a blue, flat tip connecting to the bottom of the Engine Gear. It is designed to provide increased balance. Trivia * Dragoon GT and Dranzer GT are the only Engine Gear System Beyblades to use two letter acronyms.